Entwined Fates
by iloveu.arrynne
Summary: Someone decided to tamper with the strings of fates, making the fates take it to their own account. Cloud Strife, was the chosen hero along with his old dead friends, Zack and Aerith. Lightning A. K. A Claire Farron, was living her life now peacefully after the saving her sister from Fal'cie. [Whole summary inside.]
1. Summary

_**Someone decided to tamper with the strings of fates, making the fates take it to their own account. **_

_**Cloud Strife, was the chosen hero along with his old dead friends, Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough. **_

_**Lightning also known as Claire Farron, was living her life now peacefully after the saving her sister from Fal'cie. **_

_**When she thought it would be peaceful from there on, she was mistaken when three strangers fall through the roof of her home. A petite woman, a man with a jet black porcupine like hair and a chocobo haired younger man.**_

_**What does this people want from Gran pulse and Cocoon? **_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Lightning_**

**_"__To draw damage to herself and away from the rest of the family, serving as a lightning rod." _**___(c) KHR_

_"__Lightning, it flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys._"

- [FFXIII] -

Cocoon is now finally at peace, it was thanks to our comrades who sacrificed for our future. I stared at the surface of the ocean as the waves move back and forth, the sun blared it's rays on the water. Serah's wedding is just around the corner, making my younger sister stressed and nervous. Though it's not obvious I know she is, after all she is my sister.

I stood up from the sand, and decided to go home until dark clouds covered the open sea and the water hitting the once warm sand with cold and harsh waves. not wanting to get caught up of the upcoming storm, I ran to the nearest shed I could find and thought of staying there until the storm finish.

* * *

_**Cloud**_

_****__"To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind"_._ (c)KHR_

_"__I'm not fit to help anyone, not my family, not my friends. Nobody._"

_- _[FFVII]_ -_

Standing outside of Aerith's church, I debated whether to enter it or not. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

When I entered the church, I saw a woman standing between Aerith's flowers and Zack's sword in an extravagant white dress, her hair has a dark black hair, curled just above her waist. She then turned to face me, as if she was expecting me to come. Her face is petite and fair white, small pinkish lips in a small smile and a glowing teal eyecolor on her right, a crimson red on the other.

"Hello." She greeted as move herself towards my direction avoiding to step on the flowers.

I nodded in response.

"I suppose you're Cloud Strife?" She asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

She turned back to face the sword and the flowers. "Those are pretty flowers. Who grew them?"

"A friend." I replied simply.

"and who owns the sword?" She then asked again ignoring my disrespectful response, but before I could answer she spoke again. "Ah, a friend also I suppose?"

I nodded again in response.

"Hmm, I guess they'll do." She muttered. "Cloud, can stand next to the sword and hold it in your hands."

"Why?"

"It's not much work right? So do me a favor and please do what I have asked you." She sternly voiced.

Without any other argument I walked towards Zack's sword and gripped to it tightly. My mind floated back to memory lane, where Zack used to help me and treat me as a brother. Guilt filled me as I remembered how he battled the Shinra troops for my freedom.

The girl cut me off from my thought. "Gaia to Cloud? Enough of the memory lane Cloud."

I gave her a glare.

She stiffled a chuckle and started again. "I'm Decima, one of the fates, if you know them of course. Normally we fates don't tamper personally on your lives, we like doing inside jobs or whatever you call them."

She paused looking at me. I motioned her to continue.

"But something happened, someone tampered the strings of fates which is a bad thing in this universe." She explained.

"Universe? Not planet, but universe?" I asked.

"Yes, universe. Not only Gaia, it also concerns many worlds." She said grimly. "We should expect the worse if this situation isn't solved immediately."

"Why does it concern me, no. What do you need me for?" I asked her.

"Good question. You and your two friends are my champions."

"Wait, two friends?" I cut her off.

"Yes, Aerith and your other friend, Zack as you call him." She answered nonchalantly.

"But they're dead." I answered.

"Yes I know that but I can twist a little rule, now please I want to finish, we are wasting time. Here." She chided.

I caught the thing she tossed me. It was a necklace with a pendant of a vial. The vial was wrapped in thin chains, it was half filled with red liquid and there was a hanging small hour glass on the inside.

"It's a gift from me, use it if definitely necessary. Now, you just need to drop the hour glass on the blood by uncorking it. The blood will stay on the bottom no matter how you shake it or throw it." She instructed. "Do you accept this fate?"

"I will if you tell me the reason why you chose me." I said.

She thought for a while then said. "Very well, It's a simple, I suppose you of all people knows how it feels living as a different person."

With that I remembered how I took Zack's life as mine. "Yes, it was confusing and..."

"Yes, it will drive one person crazy. When the strings of fate gets tangled, people will be tangled to another person's memories and destiny making them confused and weak. When a person's heart is weak and confused, darkness will enter their hearts and devour them from the inside." She said. "So I chose you. Now are you going to accept it?"

I thought for a while, I glanced at the flowers and then to the sword. I saw Zack and Aerith in them.

"Okay, I accept it." I firmly answered.

"A wise decision, now there is a rule no one must know that you are from a different individual from another planet. The knowledge that you have in this world may be shared unless necessary." She then paused as if she is something.

"Decima?" I called her.

She smiled. "I saw your future..."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Don't be foolish Cloud, knowing the future is the one thing you shouldn't do. You can dream but cannot know." She chided. "But if you must know, two worlds will connect because of love and courage."

"Right."

"Now, you must go." She said. "You must find the strings of fate that was not supposed to exist, it make the other fates entwined to each other when it was not supposed to."

I nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

_"Traveler of the light, journeys as the fates desired when the Time and Space became as one."_She chanted.

Her crimson eyes, glowed the white light engulfed my body and my consciousness slipping before I black out I felt that I was falling.


End file.
